


In A Pinch

by mandylynn4



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4





	In A Pinch

Xander fought for the words. “So she comes back and you just thought you could jump her bones?”

“It’s not like that…”

“Oh? So what is it like then?” Xander stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

“It’s just…she’s been through hell these last few weeks…”

“And no one else has?”

“That’s not the point and you know it.” Blue eyes flashed with a warning.

Brown eyes shot back with their own fire. “So the point is that she’s just another human you can take advantage of? Is that it? Huh, Spike?” Xander, disgusted, spun on his heel and started to storm in the direction of the apartment. He didn’t get very far, however, as a heavy hand grasped his coat and yanked him back.

“You want to fight this out, yeah? All right. Come on, then. Gimmie a go, whelp. You know you’ve always wanted to kick my arse. This is the time to do it. Let’s go.”

Xander’s first instinct was to do exactly what the vampire was asking of him. But watching Spike bounce on his toes like a revved up boxer, he clenched his fists by his sides and grit his teeth instead. “Fuck. You.”

“No. Come on. I’m in the mood for a good fight. Course, I’ll have to settle for fightin’ with you, but you know…”

“I’ll do in a pinch,” Xander spat out bitterly.

He didn’t say another word. He didn’t have to really. A flicker of hurt went through those blue eyes and a rush of guilty pain filled his breast. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kick the shit out of Spike.

He also wanted to take it all back. Every little bit of their friendship – warped as it was – was worth nothing to him. He wanted to go back to the beginning and erase it all. Pretend it never existed. Pretend he never existed.

Inhaling, he turned calmly and slowly around, fists relaxing and tension leaving his arms. He heard a tiny huff of breath from behind him before beginning his long walk home. Alone.

~*~  
  
Mandylynn


End file.
